Ryry's Delivery Service
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (CHAPTER 9 UP!) A different version of Kiki's Delivery Service.Instead it's Ryry's Delivery Service!When a witch in training(Ryry) has left her home and meets a attractive boy(Malik) and to shy to tell him,will she ever say 'I love you?R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Soaring

Ryry's Deilvery Service Chibi Mousie  
  
Alright.You wondering who Ryry is right?^_^ Well it's Ryou as a girl.I got this from Kiki's Deilvery Service.If you didn't see that movie well it's okay.you don't need to know them...^_^ Almost all of them is just the Yu-Gi- Oh Cast exept the radom people.^_^ R&R and Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Soaring  
  
A white haired girl was laying down in the green fields.As the wind blew through the flowers and through her white soft hair.She was wearing a baby blue dress with a white clean apron.With a big red bow in her white hair.Her hands were under her head, eyes were closed,listening to the little red radio.  
  
"Now the latest weather forecast for northwest Koriko...skies are clearing up,thanks to a high-pressure front...moving in from the continet.Mild winds will be blowing in from the west...clearing out the clouds by this evening." The weather man said on the radio taking a breath, "We'll also have a beautiful full moon tonight...So pack up your picnic baskets because the weather is just going to be fine.More news in just a minute.First this word from the courteous at Central Market."  
  
The white haired girl picked up the small red radio and turned it off.She stood up and the wind blew through her dress showing her legs.She walked quickly up the steep hill and through the forest.She bend under a broke fence where a puddle layed.She stepped in the puddle and ran down the small little muddy hill.  
  
Ryry ran into the dirt road and met a fat man on a bike.  
  
"Morning." The man on the bike said.  
  
"Hi!" Ryry said cheerfully.She bend down where another half broken fence was with her hands into a fist on her dress.She came across to her house and she ran up the steps.  
  
The house was very big mansion.Half of the house was covered in moss.The whole scenery was beautiful.It had so many plants surronding the whole house.  
  
"Jiji wake up!"  
  
"Hm?" The black cat said bolting up his head.  
  
"Tonights the night!" Ryry leaned into the window speaking to Jiji.  
  
The inside;part of the house Ryry stick her head in the window was filled with plants.The house was decorated with plants;flowers and more...plants.  
  
"Hey mom..oh...Hi Mrs.Dora" Ryry greeted Mrs.Dora.Mrs.Dora was an old lady with a cane and she's sitting at a table with a big chair.She turned to her mother. "Hey mom!The sky is going to be clear tonight!"  
  
The mother was wearing a blue little hat with a long blue dress with a white apron.She was mixing potions in test tubes.  
  
"And guess what the radio says there's gonna be a full moon!" Ryry said cheerfully as was running into the house.  
  
"Did you borrow your father's radio again,without asking!?" Ryry's mother said putting one of the test tubes down.  
  
"Don't worry he doesn't mind!" Ryry said running to her mother holding the little radio in her hand. "Please exuse me Mrs.Dora" She said curtseying to Mrs.Dora. "Moooom" She turned to her mother pleading. "It's the perfect night for me to leave home!"  
  
"You mean tonight?!Next month is what you told me!" Ryry's mother said surprised turning her head to her daughter.  
  
Ryry pulled her back backwards and but her hands to her sides. "Yeah but next full moon is gonna be on a cloudy night and I want to leave on th perfect midnight!" She ran off.  
  
"Huh!But!Ryry waaaiiit!!!" The mother said and her potioned turned into a big black puff of smoke.She gasped and sighed.  
  
"Oh my what's this all about!?" Mrs.Dora asked.  
  
"Oh it's just one of our oldest customs when a witch turns sixteen," The mother picked up another test tube. "she has to leave home for a year to begin her training." Shye said and poured a diffrent potion in the test tube.  
  
"You little baby is sixteen ALREADY?My goodness time flies so quickly" Mrs.Dora said surprised.  
  
"I know..." Ryry's mother said sighfully. "She seems so young to be leaveing home now."  
  
"I remember very well the exact same age that you came to this town."  
  
Ryry's mother looks back still mixing potions.  
  
"A little girl flew down from the sky from her broomstick."  
  
Ryry's mother started circling her magical fingers around the test tube.  
  
"And I was certain she was much to young to hold such a important job....president witch.Hmhmhm"  
  
"Yes but I know how to fly and Ryry barely knows how to do that!And I had no time to teach her how to mix potions like me." Ryry's mother said walking over to Mrs.Dora and sitting down with her.  
  
"Hmm young people are all the same..They all want to do something diffrent...But I hope you atleast teach her the potion that cures my moodmatizum"  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
~Ryry's room~  
  
"Hurry up!We always said we'd leave on the perfect night didn't we?" Ryry said running to the closet and taking out white clothes and running to her baby blue bag dumping in it.  
  
"Nah uh.Our plan was that we would stick around for another month and play it safe...I like THAT plan!" Jiji said while his eyes wide open.  
  
"And if we put it off for another month and what happens if I find a wonderful boyfriend." Ryry said opening her draws and taking out white shirts and closing the draw. "then what do we do?!"  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Come on Jiji!"  
  
"I'm going to put my paws together and PRAY your not serious!"  
  
"Of course I am!" Ryry said runing to the bookshelf and taking out a little red and orange box. "You know ever since I turn sixteen I decided to make this trip!"She put in a shampoo bottle,brush,comb in her little duffle bag. "There!"  
  
Then outside a family car pulled up and the sound of the muffler was heard outside.  
  
"Dad!" Ryry said lifting her head up and running to the window. "DAD!GUESS WHAT!I'VE DECIDED I'M LEAVE TONIGHT!" She shouted out the window and looking down at her dad.  
  
"Your going away!?" Ryry's dad said.  
  
"Yeah there's a full moon!"  
  
"Well yeah but what happen to the camping trip we were suppose to take this weekend!?"  
  
"Sorry dad!" Ryry apologized sticked her head back inside.  
  
"Uh...oh..Ryry wait!" Ryry's dad said running up the drive way.His foot got cought in the rope and all the camping supplies fell off the roof of the car. "Oh.." He said pushing up his glasses. "er..." He ran inside.  
  
~Inside/At a phone~  
  
"Yes I'll be expecting it." Ryry's dad said putting the phone down and picking it up again. "Hello mom it's me.I wanted to make you knew that Ryry is leaving tonight." He paused listening to his mother's response. "Yes midnight."  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Ryry put a dark purple long dress over her head and it came down under her knees.  
  
"Very pretty." Ryry mom said.  
  
"Lilac would look prettier on me..or white." Ryry complained putting her hands in back of her head.  
  
"Witches have worn this color for a very long time,Ryry." Her mother informed her bending down and sewing the dress.  
  
Ryry moved her head left and looked straight at the mirror. "Oh mom I look really dumb." She said lifelessly and fixing her big red bow in her hair pushing her hair back.  
  
"It's not really important what your color your dress is." Ryry's mother said still sewing the end of her dress. "What matters is the heart inside"  
  
"Well I'm gonna be the very best witch I can be mom.And I know," Ryry said as she put her two hands to her the middle of her chest. "that it's important to follow your heart."  
  
"Just follow your heart and keep smiling."  
  
"Yeeeaaaahhh."  
  
"And be sure to write home as soon as your settled."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ryry noticed her dad and ran to him. "DAD!Oh can I please take the radio!" She goes around dad. "Mom didn't you say I can have the radio!?"  
  
"Uh huh." Ryry's mother said nodding and going downstairs.  
  
"YEAAAAH!!!!"  
  
"Alright it's yours already."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Jiji jumped to the bed.  
  
Ryry's dad walked to her bed. "My you certainly look very grown up"  
  
Ryry lowered her head giggling.  
  
"My little princesses."  
  
Ryry spinned around and her dark purple dress spinned up with her. "Ta daaa" She said holding out her arms on her side.  
  
"You look just like your mother when she was young."  
  
"I'm glad about that!" Ryry said bending over half way. "Daaad can you lift me up *high* like when I was young?" Ryry asked as she holded out her arms to her dad.  
  
"Weeeell..." Ryry's dad stood up and walking ovr to her dad.He tried to pick up Ryry. "noo" He tires another way and successfully picks her up. "Heere we gooo!!" He said as she spun her in his arms.  
  
The dad and Ryry laughed together.  
  
Ryry's dad brought Ryry down to him. "How come you never told me you were growing up so fast...." He hugged Ryry tighter. "If things don't work out you can always come back home."  
  
Ryry moved her body back. "And come back a failure" She sticked out tongue. "Yyyyyyyyuck!"  
  
Her Dad and Ryry laughed.  
  
"Let us know know by writing to us."  
  
Ryry nods. "I love you dad." She said hugging her father.  
  
~Night/Outside~  
  
People chatting about young Ryry already leaving home.  
  
"Well aren't you worried Ryry living in a big city alone" A fat man said.  
  
"Of course they are she'll be fine!"  
  
Over where Ryry stood with her friends.  
  
"Wooow your going to find a big city by the ocean."  
  
"Or maybe a town."  
  
"Uh huh." Ryry said nodding to her friends. "That's what I'm hopping anyway."  
  
"Wwwooooowww your gonna have such a good time!" The other four girls gasped in jelousy.  
  
"But I'm not going just for a good time.In order to be a good witch I half to train a year away from home." Ryry said seriously.  
  
"Yeah just tell that to the boys." A girl with light blue dress with glasses.  
  
All five of them laughed.  
  
"Ryry it's time." Ryry's mother said holding a broom stick.  
  
"Okay!" Ryry said running to her mother with her own little broom stick with Jiji on her shoulder and her little duffle bag starpped to her shoulder.  
  
"That's the broom your going to riding on?!"  
  
"Yees...I just made it this morning all by myself" Ryry said holding the broom up to her mother.  
  
"Honey,it's to small to be safe I rather let you take my broom,I know it better."  
  
"Buuut mooom...It's sooo old!"  
  
"And that's why it's good you can rely on it time after time in any kind of weather.Now Ryry do this for me,please."  
  
Ryry lowered her head in disappointment.She wanted to make her hand made broom. "But I put soooo much work into this one!Right Jiji." Ryry said looking down to her cat hoping for some support.  
  
Jiji blined. "Your broom is nice but let's take your mother's..."  
  
Ryry's eyes widen. "Your no help!"  
  
"Nooow Ryry can't you make a fine broom when your settled down." Mrs.Dora nodded.  
  
"Mhm.." Ryry nodded in disapppointment and took her mother's broom while giving her new one to her mom.  
  
"Now be careful." Ryry's mother said kissing Ryry on the cheek  
  
"And be strong okay." Ryry's dad said kissing Ryry on the cheek  
  
"I will!!" Ryry said running infront of her friends.  
  
"Good luuuck!"  
  
Ryry jumped on her broom and looked straight across her.  
  
"Byyye fly safely" The girl in glasses said.  
  
Ryry winked at her friends and look striaght ahead.  
  
"Go get em!" The girl in a yellow dress shouted.  
  
Ryry's hair blew up rapidly as she rised up half way.  
  
In the backround her four friends were chanting. "Go Ryry,Go Ryry,go Ryry,go Ryry!" They chanted over and over.  
  
Ryry started to fly up and flew slowly and then her broom started to go down.She slapped the broom and it bounced off the drive way and into a tree up high. "AH!" The bells jingled when she hit the tree.  
  
"STEER RIGHT!"  
  
Ryry ran into a diffrent tree.  
  
"OW!" Jiji and Ryry said  
  
"Go left go left!"  
  
"OKAY!" Ryry ran into a diffrent tree that no one could see.  
  
"OOOH!!!!" Jiji and Ryry shouted.  
  
"Aim your broom stiiiiick." Ryry's mother said to herself and putting her hands together.  
  
Everything becane silent.  
  
"GOOD-BYE EVERYBODY I'LL MISS YOU!" Ryry yelled but she was no where in sight.  
  
"She's okay.." The girl in the yellow dress said in relief.  
  
"May our little baby well and have a safe trip." Ryry's dad said putting his hands away from the back of his ears.  
  
"I'm going to miss the wonderful sound of those bells." Another fat guy said.  
  
"Uhmm." A skinny stick guy said pulling off his own hat and setting it on his chest.  
  
~Where Ryry was flying~  
  
"Where are we going?!" Jiji shouted up to Ryry.  
  
"I'm heading south,to see the ocean." Ryry informed her cat,Jiji,as she flew alittle higher and faster. "Jiji climb aboard and turn on the radio...I don't think I can handle it,can you do it?"  
  
"Oh great." Jiji said walking slowly under Ryry's right arm. "Now suddenly I'm the flight attendent." He clicked on the radio.  
  
Music started to play."My heart is ready to be.I can feel the wind underneath my feet.I'm gonna jump over the moon.Land in the air and waving up like a ballon.I free as a biiird.Lost in the stars and waving down to EarthDon't know where I'm gonna land.But ya gotta wobble before you stand!I'm soooooaaaaaring all alone and on my on.I'm soooooaaaaaring and I know my heart will lead me home..." The music plays. "Just look in my eeyyes,can't you see I'm not the same today.I can see farther now,stepped on the edge and I'm making my own way!Don't know where I'm gonna land,but chya gotta wobble before you stand!I'm soooooaaaaaring all alone and on my on.I'm soooooaaaaaring and I know my heart will lead me home..."  
  
Jiji got Ryry's attention and pointed out there was another witch.Which looked like Mai but was young.Ryry flew over to the witch flying with her black cat with yellow eyes.  
  
"Hey good evening." Ryry greeted her.  
  
"It was." The younger version of Mai said. "Your new aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh!How'd you guess?I just left home tonight"  
  
"Mhmm..Would you mind if turn that radio off I prefer to fly without being distracted."  
  
"Oh yeah sure!" Ryry said turning off the radio.Her broom lowered because her control over it had lessn then went up again. "Could you tell me is it really hard to get settled in a new city?" She asked hoping for some good news.  
  
"Oh yes...Alot can go wrong.But since my skill is fortune telling I can know anything."  
  
"Fortune telling?"  
  
"Yes I tell fortunes about love."  
  
"Wooow."  
  
"And what exactly is *your* skill?"  
  
"Uuum well I haven't really decided that yet."  
  
"Ah well I'm nearly finished with my training period.I'm going home to show off my new skill." The young Mai looked down at a city with bright lights. "That's my city down there."  
  
"Wooow it's so big."  
  
"Yes...to you I'm sure it does....Hope you don't have to tough a time." Then young Mai said turning her head to Ryry.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The young Mai flew up and over Ryry. "Chow..." She said waving to her hand and flying down to the city with bright lights.She disappeared into the bright city lights.  
  
"Geez what a snob.And did you see that cat?!" Jiji said then sticks out his tongue and making those sounds like a ballon let go and flying around losing it's air.  
  
Ryry looked up and wondered. "What's my skill?"  
  
Jiji looked up at Ryry.There was a strike of thunder and rain started to pour down.  
  
Ryry screamed and her broom went out of control.She put her arm over to her forehead. "What are we gonna do!?We can't stay up!" She said quickly and was flying down with her eyes closed.  
  
"Hold on!" Jiji shouted inside the bag Ryry brought.  
  
Ryry gasped opening her eyes and put her hands back infront of her on the broomstick.She looked down and saw a train that was not in motion.It looked vacant.  
  
"First don't panic!Second don't panic!And third!Did I mention not to panic!" Jiji shouted out as Ryry got closer to the top of the train.  
  
Ryry was flying on top of the train and saw an opening and flew alittle faster. "HOLD ON TIIIGHT!"  
  
"OOOOH RYRY THAT OPENING IS EXTREMLY SMAAAAAALL!!!" Jiji shouted as Ryry slid on the top of the train on her broom.The broom made a sliding wet sound that made them thought they weren't going to make it into the opening.But successfully they landed inside the opening. "YEH!"  
  
~Inside the train~  
  
Hay was everywhere.Piles and piles of hay everywhere.It looked comfortable to sleep on.Maybe they would spend the night.  
  
"Hey good landing." Jiji said relieved.  
  
Ryry closed the opening shut. "We better rest here until it's dry."  
  
"Won't we get introuble..." Jiji said normally and not afraid.  
  
"Not if nobody finds us." Ryry said like she was looking for trouble but instead crawled around.  
  
"Oh dear." Jiji said worried Ryry was going to get in huge trouble.He walked across the hay behind Ryry.  
  
Ryry crawled to a spot of hay. "This is perfect!" Ryry said and put her broomstick down. "I'm soaked through...down to the bone." Ryry took off her bag and her dress.She was wearing white bra and panties.  
  
"Hello??" Jiji said looking around.  
  
Ryry got stuck in her dress and bend down to the hay and took it off.She set her dress on the opposite other side of her.She pulled some hay to her face. "Mmmm this smells great and it warm." She pulled the hay over her body making it look like a blanket.It covered her body and fell down to some more hay. "Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Ryry I get the feeling we're not alone..."  
  
"Niiight Jiji." Ryry said soothingly ignoring Jiji.  
  
A train came by on a different set of tracks.The train's lights went through the little slots in the the train Ryry and Jiji were in.It made a roaring sound and passed by.When the train went by the other train.The lightas turned on.The train blew it's horn and started to move.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie:^_^ Well that was chapter 1!And finished in one day!^_^ Cool.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2 A City By The Sea

Ryry's Delivery SErvice Mousie  
  
Chapter 2!^_^  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 A City By The Sea  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
The train was still going and it's a new day;bright sunny morning.Ryry and Jiji were still asleep in the hay.Under the hay there was a purple bucket hanging from the hay.Which no one knows why.There were four cows eating the hay.The cows mooed and ate some more hay.One of the cows ate a bit of hay and Ryry's small foot came through the hay.  
  
Up on top Ryry screamed and woke up her cat which jumped up and his fur went up like a cat's fur always does.Under the hay the cow who ate the bit of hay licked her foot.Ryry began to laugh.Another cow on the right licked her foot.Then the two cows licked her foot together.Yep it was disturbing.Ryry kicked her foot around.  
  
Up on top Ryry struggled still laughing and pulled her foot out.She dug into the hay. "I think hear cows."  
  
"I think I *smell* cows." Jiji said and looked around.  
  
Under the hay Ryry poked her head through the hay. "Ooops sorry.We didn't mean to fall asleep in your breakfast." Ryry jokedand poked her head back from the hay..  
  
Up on top Ryry put her purple dress back on and opened the opening she came in last night.She poked her head out of the opening and looked around. "Woooow." She came out and put her right hand on the top of the train. "Jiji you gotta come see the ocean,it's beautiful."  
  
Jiji poked his head out also. "Big deal.It's just a stupid big puddle of water..."  
  
"Look!Up ahead!"  
  
"Mmmhmm and WHY is this suppose to be interresting BECAUSE?" Jiji said not surprised by the city floating on the ocean.  
  
"It's a city floating on waves isn't it wondeful!"  
  
"It's alright...I guess..."  
  
"How lovely....I wonder if they have a witch there." Ryry said and was sitting on top of the train and still in the opening.  
  
"Oooooh greeaat." Jiji said sarcasticly.  
  
The train blew it's horn and a wood sign thing ent up.The train went into a bridge.  
  
"Ready?" Ryry asked with her bag and her broomstick in her hand. "Ready.......set.....Gooo!!!" She flew up and her cat Jiji jumped on her duffle bag before she left. "Hold on!" Shey ran into another tree.She spun around and then got control of it.She flew straight across the ocean. "You okay back there?"  
  
"Fine." Jiji said sickly and lifted up his head for a second.  
  
"Woooow."  
  
The seaguls flew around.  
  
"This is just the place I've always imagined!" Ryry said thoughtfully. "Look out bellooooow." She flew down to the ocean's top. "Wooh whooo!!!!" She flew with the seaguls surronding her. "Hi there!" She turned her head to a seagul and back focusing on the city.A boat was sailing to the dock.She flew over the boat and waved. "Helloo"  
  
"Hey!!" A guy yelled that was on the boat.  
  
The sounds of bells were heard as Ryry got closer to the city.  
  
Ryry looked across the city."Wooooow.Look at the clock tower.Look at the city.This place would be great to live in."  
  
"But they're may be some witches here already."  
  
"And there may not be." Ryry said looking back at a lighthouse and flew over the dock.  
  
"WHERE are we going now,Ryry?!"  
  
"The clock tower.I bet you can see the *whole* city from there!" Ryry said as she flew higher up to the clock tower. "There's sooo many beautiful buildings."  
  
"Yes they're all alot of stupid buildings,yyyess."  
  
Ryry stopped high above the street and gasped. "Wooow look at all the cars!"  
  
"Yes there are lots and lots of bastard cars..."  
  
"Oh Jiji how can you tell if they're a bitch or bastard?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Ryry laughed. "And look at the market!"  
  
"Yes look at those assholes down there."  
  
"Jiji..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Oh Jiji it's sooo amazing!So many people!" Ryry said looking around.  
  
"To many idiots if you ask me."  
  
"Bless my hour glass it's a real live witch!" A VERY old man said in the clock tower.He was standing on the left of the clock.  
  
"Oh great a old bastard..." Jiji mumbled to Ryry.  
  
"Bloody no Jiji......." Ryry looked at the old man. "Good morning!" She greeted as she flew to the VERY old man  
  
"Morning." The VERY old man said  
  
"Could you tell me if there are any witches living around here?" Ryry asked polietly  
  
"Well there haven't been any here for a long time."  
  
"That's great!Our triip is over!We're staying right here!Thanks" Ryry said and flew away. "Thank you!!" She waved and turned around then flew away.  
  
"No problem!!" The VERY old man yelled.  
  
"Tell me we're not landing down there...." Jiji said looking around.  
  
"Of course we are!"  
  
"Oh fucking great..."  
  
Ryry flew down and turned a corner.She over many people and they all looked up as her shadow flew over them.  
  
"Well we're not to conspicuos...." Jiji said looking down at everyone. "Idoits..." He mumbled to himself. "They're looking at us..."  
  
"I knoooow...Smile so we make a good impression." Ryry said smiling widely and Jiji with a toothy smile.  
  
A sandy blonde haired Egyptian with lavender eyes and a dark complexion with his sister a black haired Egyptian,along with and Yami Marik looked up at Ryry and watched astounished as she flew over them.  
  
"Good dayyy..Hello" Jiji said. "You think they never saw a girl and a cat on a broomstick before."  
  
Ryry turned to a tunnel where a bus was.  
  
"Ryry...BUUUSSS!!!!" Jiji warned shouting.  
  
"AAAAH!!!!" Ryry screamed and flew down on the street then bounced on the broomstick.  
  
Two cars almost ran into eachother but just in time stopped before they could hit.Ryry flew over a taxi and infront of a car.Over the front of the car and back up to the air.She flew through the crowd of people screaming and moving out of the way.She flew back in the air and everyone still was amazed.  
  
"Smoooth," Jiji began. "very smooth....You defienilty know how to make a good first impression."  
  
"Shut up." Ryry said and flew down softly.  
  
Three people turned around and saw as Ryry flew down.  
  
"Um...uh.." Ryry couldn't think of what to say.She looked at her broomstick and flipped it up so the end of it was facing up and her radio flipping over as well. "Hi my name is Ryry and I'm a witch!And this Jiji he's my black cat and we'd be honor to live here." She said as she bowed down and stood up at the three people.  
  
"Hm..." The three people looked at her.  
  
"Your city is so amazing and you have a beautiful clock tower." Ryry said cheerfully  
  
The man and woman walked away and the old lady watched as they walked away.  
  
"Oooh that's very nice dear...bye" The old lady said and walked away.  
  
"Huh?" Ryry said as she watched them walk away. "Stupid people...Can't be bloody kind to a girl like me.".Ryry's Millenium Ring glowed and quickly,without hesistation,she shoved it in her dress still around her neck.  
  
A whistle blew and a man dressed in a uniform came from the corner. "Hey you kid!Who do you think you are jumping out in the street like that you were almost responsible for a big accedent.Zooming around on your broom stick like that!"  
  
"Do you think I care?" Ryry's yami said and she turned back to normal. "I'm sorry sir,I'm a-a witch I'm suppose to fly around."  
  
"Your suppose to obey the law,I'm gonna half t write you up." The police man said and took out a little pen and book. "Now give me your name and address."  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU A--" Ryry's yami said again and changed back to herself again. "Are you going to tell my parents?" She said afraid of what will happen if her yami comes out again.  
  
"Of course I'll tell your parents I have to do that with every minor." The police man said.  
  
"THEIF THEIF SOMEBODY!CALL THE COPS!" A voice cried out.  
  
"Now you stay right there!Don't move!" The police man said and ran around the corner.  
  
People were all talking together about the theif.Ryry was moving slowly.  
  
"Ryry he said to stay."  
  
Ryry walked away quickily.  
  
"Ryry,no!"  
  
Ryry went into a short tunnel.  
  
"He told us to stay there..." Jiji said as he walked on the floor quickly back to Ryry's side. "We don't wanna get introuble Ryry..." He walked quickly and looked back then up to Ryry. "Uh Ryry..."  
  
Then someone was running through the tunnel. "Hello!"  
  
"Hm?" Jiji looked back.  
  
"Miss wait up!" The lavender eyed sand blonde haired Egyptian said as he ran to her side. "That was me how was yelling theif...you'll be safe for now."  
  
Ryry blinked twice and turned around. "What's THAT suppose to mean?"  
  
The sand blonde Egyptian blinked twice then laughed. "Oh no.It doesn't mean anything!" He said laughing. "Hey what's your name?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
The Egyptian blinked twice and smiled widely.  
  
"Ryry....."  
  
"Nice to meet you Ryry.I'm Malik Ishtar"  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Nice name." Malik said still smiling widely.  
  
"Uh thanks...Your's is unique...I never heard of Malik before." Ryry said beginning to laugh.  
  
"I never heard of Ryry before either." Malik laughed.  
  
"Hmm...." Jiji said to himself but nobody heard him.  
  
"Hey you gotta be a real witch.The way you can fly that.Do you think you can teach me how to fly?" Malik said quickly.  
  
Ryry stopped laughing and looked straight ahead.She started to walk faster than Malik.  
  
Malik blinked thinking he said something wrong. "Hey!Wait!Come back!" He shouted running after Ryry and her little skinny black cat,Jiji.  
  
Ryry kept on walking without noticing Malik.  
  
"Hey come on I didn't mean to insult you or anything." Malik said as he ran to Ryry.  
  
"Hey Malik,maybe you can sweep her off her feet with that broom!"A boy at a stoop said to Malik.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Malik said and almost ran into a pole with a garbadge can beside the pole. "Eep!" He went around it and looked at Ryry. "Hey come on!"  
  
Ryry stopped and turn to Malik. "Thank you for getting me out of trouble but I should really be going now!" She said in anger and walked away faster.Ryry tossed her head back and walked away quick.  
  
"Uh..m.." Malik was silent and had a wide smile on his face again.He ran up to her. "Well you don't gotta be so mean you know you--"  
  
"Just go away and leave me alone!" Ryry said and walked quicker away from him.She turned a corner.  
  
Malik missed the corner turn. "Hey!" He turned back and went to the corner.He watched as Ryry and her cat flew up away high. "Wow...What a cool and beautiful girl." He smiled widely.  
  
~Hotel~  
  
"Stay here tonight?I don't understand.Your parents are here with you aren't they?" The hotel guy at the desk said.The man had ugly orange hair with green eyes.He wore a black suit and a red tie.  
  
"No sir I'm here alone.I've come to this town because I'm a witch in training." Ryry responded taking out her Millenium Ring again.  
  
"Do you have some identifycation?" The man said calmly.  
  
Ryry's eye twicthed and the bright light came again. "Uh oh...Nevermind!" She ran outside out of the hotel and back on the sidewalk.  
  
~Park~  
  
Ryry and Jiji was sitting on a water foutin's steps.Ryry had a sandwhich wrapped a napkin.She looked straight ahead sadly with her broomstick on the side and her bag still around on her shoulder.  
  
"Ryry aren't you gonna eat that?" Jiji asked Ryry  
  
"No you can have it Jiji" Ryry said sadly and leaving the sandwhich on the napkin still on her lap.  
  
Jiji looked down then back up to Ryry. "Ryry,where we gonna stay?"  
  
Then the siren of the police car was heard and a police car parked at the side walk not so far from them  
  
Ryry gasped and folded up the sandwhich in the napkin. "Let's go." She picked up the napkin with the sandwhich and her broomstick.Ryry and Jiji jumped up and ran out the park where the police couldn't see them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie:^_^ That was Chapter 2!Hope you like this SO far!^-^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review please ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3 Ryry Meets Osono

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Ryry Meets Osono  
  
~Sun down~  
  
The sky was orange and pink at the ocean part.The rest behind the ocean,which is where the city is,had blue sky and clouds.Not many people were outside.  
  
Ryry was walking with Jiji on the sidewalk.She passed by a bakery store called "".She walked up to a small up-to-Ryry's-elbow stone wall.She layed her arms on the top of the stone wall.She looked all around the city.She stared down at the houses and rooftops follow along the crystal shimmering blue ocean.  
  
"Why don't we go find another town.One that has friendlier people then this." Jiji said jumping on the little stone wall and looked at Ryry.  
  
"...." Ryry remained silent.She held her broomstick to the right side of her cheek.  
  
"Just a thought." Jiji said taking it that Ryry didn't want to.He looked down back across the town.  
  
"Oh dear." A woman with orange short hair came running up to the stone wall.She had a green dress and a tanish white apron.She was fat because she was pregnet.  
  
Ryry and Jiji turned around and looked at the woman.Then they watched as she ran beside them.  
  
"HEY THERE!!!!" The woman screamed waving a pasifire down there. "YOUR PASIFIRE!MA'M YOU FORGOT YOUR PASIFIRE!!"  
  
Ryry and Jiji looked down at the woman with a pink dress and a blue baby carriage.  
  
"Ooooh by the time the baby wakes up he'll be crying all the way home." The woman said turning around and walking back to the bakery. "I better go give it to her myself." She opened the door and poked her head in the bakery. "I'm sorry folks but could you wait just a minute.I'll be right back."  
  
"Uh huh." A random guy said in the bakery store.  
  
Then the woman closed the door and walked passed Ryry.  
  
"Exuse me but would you want me to deliver it for you?" Ryry asked polietly  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The woman with the baby carriage that went around the corner.I can reach her in no time"  
  
"Really?You'd do that?" The woman said walking up to Ryry. "Thank you so much" She handed the pasifire to Ryry.  
  
Ryry took the pasifire."It's a pleasure miss.." She ran to the stone wall. "Let's go Jiji."  
  
"Uh exuse me young lady..."  
  
Ryry jumped on the stone wall.The woman gasped at what Ryry was doing.Ryry jumped off the stone wall.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" The woman ran to the stone wall and saw Ryry flying across the town to the lady with the baby carriage.She leaned back. "Wooow"  
  
Down at where Ryry was Ryry was flying over the brown colored roof tops.  
  
"Uh Ryry is this really any of our buisness,Ryry?" Jiji asked Ryry.  
  
"......" Ryry didn't bother to say anything and just smiled.  
  
"No,I thought not."  
  
Ryry flew down infront of the woman and the baby carriage.The woman gasped.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you the lady in the bakery wanted me to return this pasifire." Ryry said politely showing the pasifire to the lady.  
  
The baby began to cry.  
  
"Oh.." Ryry put the pasifire in the baby's mouth. "Here you go."  
  
The baby stopped crying.Then the two of them began to laugh.  
  
~In the Bakery Store~  
  
Inside the bakery the walls were a whiteish yellowish color.The door was green and the shelves ebhind the counter on the wall were silver.The floor was a pure white.  
  
The cash register rang. "Here you go" The woman with orange hair smiled.  
  
The woman with the pink dress turned around and walked to the door.  
  
"I'd like one of those." A man with a big coat said.  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Ryry opened the door.  
  
"Oh hi there,come in and wait." The orange haired woman said as she turned around and got some bread.  
  
The woman with the pick dress stared at Ryry and Ryry moved out of the way so she can get through.Ryry stood against the wall next to the door.  
  
"Stupid conguzling queen." Ryry muttered and went to the right on the wall.  
  
"Mmm these are nice and fresh they just came out of the oven.....Here you go sir see you tommorow bye." The orange haired woman said handing the man a brown paper bag with bread in it.  
  
"Thank you very much." The man with the big coat said paying and then turning around to the door.  
  
"That'll be all for you?Alright..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ryry took out a note and stared down at it.She watched as the people bought the food and watched as they walked towards her and to the door.  
  
"Thank you have a nice day come again." The woman with orange hair opened the door for them and man with the bread and the old woman with a bag of bread and other sweets she bought.  
  
"Mhm..." The man over coat said  
  
"But of course." The woman with a green dress walked out.  
  
The woman closed the door. "When I saw you fly on that broom like that for a moment there I thought I was dreaming."  
  
"The baby's mother asked me to give you this message." Ryry said handing the woman a note.  
  
"Hm?" The woman took the note and opened it. "Thanks for returning the pasifire." She read outloud. "Your new delivery girl is really quite special".The woman looked at Ryry and smiled widely.  
  
"Well I'll be on my way..." Ryry said as she turned around.  
  
"Wait.Wait a minute.I really must do for you something to show you my thanks."  
  
Ryry turned around and looked up at the woman.  
  
The man that just came from the back took a bag and put some bread in the bag.He watched as Ryry and the other woman walk to the back.  
  
"Follow me...Downstairs is the kitchen upstairs is home." The woman said walking upstairs.  
  
Ryry looked at the kitchen then followed the woman upstairs.  
  
"Sit down," The woman offered nicely and walking to the stove. "and relax.Would you like some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Yes please." Ryry said happily loving the fact that hot chocolate tasted warm and made her feel tingly inside.  
  
The woman began to hum comfroting tune while she put coco in the two cups.Then she closed the coco jar and took the tea kettle.She poured hot water in the cups and humed some more. "Here you go" She said as she gave Ryry the cup.  
  
"Thank you very much ma'm."  
  
"And this is for you little guy." The woman said putting down a flat bowl of milk for Jiji.Then she went and sat down. "So tell me if I'm right.I'm guessing your a witch in trainging."  
  
"Your right.But people seem to like witches in this town." Ryry said putting one little block of sugar in the cup and stired the hot chocolate.Jiji jumped off Ryry's shoulder and walked cautiously approached the flat bowl.  
  
"Depends on the people.Take me for instance I just met you and I know I like you." The woman said and looked down at Jiji,winked at him.  
  
"Meow!" Jiji said fur went up and a little drop of milk fell from his right last wisker.  
  
"So tell me where are you going to stay?"  
  
Jiji's fur went down.  
  
"Huh?" Ryry stopped in midair and looked at the woman and her lowered her head.  
  
"Oh I see....Why didn't you tell me you had no place to stay.You can live with me.We got a spare room in the attic you can use that."  
  
Ryry looked up and stood up quick. "YOU REALLY LET ME STAY WITH YOU?!"  
  
"Oh...ahahaha...Why of course,But we haven't introduce our selves.My names Osono."  
  
"And I'm Ryry ma'm and this is Jiji my very best friend!"  
  
At the back of the bakery Ryry and Osono walked to a staircase painted green.  
  
"It's right up here.It may need alittle dusting but I'll think you'll like it."  
  
Ryry and Osono walked up the steps.Osono opened the green door and showed Ryry the room.  
  
Inside the room was not all that dark.It was dusty and cob webs were on one corner of the large room.A matress layed on a bed supporter and the matress was pink and dusty.The floor was veryt dusty and so was the table and two chairs.A fire place and a oven were in the room all dirty.Hopefully the oven still works.There was a pile of flour on the corner.  
  
"Oh my it's even dustier then I remember.If I weren't about to have a baby I'd help you clean." Osono said as she put down a broom.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Alright then.Water and bathroom is downstairs.Give a shot if you need anything." Osono said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Thank you." Ryry said then turned around to the room.  
  
"This is...gay" Jiji said looking around.  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up Jiji." Ryry said as she walked to the dusty bed.  
  
"Y'know this isn't dust on the floor...It's flour." Jiji said walking across the floor.  
  
Ryry swept her broom on the matress taking off the dust.She coughed as the powder of the flour smoked up and disappeared.  
  
"Hmm...If you wake up tommorow and you find a white cat...it's me" Jiji looked at his paw.  
  
Ryry opened the window.Dust came out.She gasp. "Jiji we can see the ocean from here!" She gasped again. "Oooo..."  
  
Jiji was sitting on the window sill with Ryry. "Can we look for a new town?" He turned his head to Ryry.  
  
"......." Ryry looked across the town staring at the ocean.  
  
"mm..." Jiji was disappointed at Ryry.Everytime he said to look for another town she didn't say anything.His ears lowered down alittle.He looked at a window and saw a beautiful white cat. "Mmmm...Well well well what do we have here?Hello kitty." He said checking the white cat out.  
  
The white cat looked at Jiji then turned her head.  
  
"Oh fine then I don't fucking need you!Fuck you!FUCK YOU ALL!" Jiji said jumping back inside.  
  
Ryry watched as Jiji walked inside cussing outloud.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At night fall the sirens were heard from Ryry's closed window.She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed.Her head on the duffle bag replaced as a pillow.A blanket long like a comforter covered her body.The broomdstick stood up against side of the bed.The radio was on and Jiji was asleep.  
  
"Jiji I decided not to leave this town,maybe I can stay and meet nice people like Osono.Who will like me and accept me for who I am..." Ryry said and turned over to Jiji that's shaped like a black rock. "Hm?".Ryry blinked and turned off the radio and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie:^_^ Chappie 3!Keep those reviews comin'!  
  
~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4 A Flying Delivery Service

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Disclaimer:I don't Kiki's Delivery Service Or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 A Flying Delivery Service  
  
Another new day born and a boat sailed by on the ocean.  
  
In Ryry's room Ryry was sleeping still in her bed with Jiji.She turned over taking the blanket with her.  
  
"Mmmm more sleep thank you..." Jiji mumbled crawling back in the covers.  
  
Ryry's eyes popped open.She sat up and ran to the door.  
  
Outside Ryry walked down the stairs quickly and to an outhouse with a carved in heart on the left.She opened the door then went in and closed it.The flush of the toilet heard.She opened the door again and heard another door open.The man that was in the store yesterday came walking out whistling.  
  
The man that was in the vbakery store walked to the middle of the cement. "Rrrro!" He strechted his arms and "Rrro!" He craked his neck.He went to a different door.  
  
Ryry opened the door again and ran to the stairs that leads to her room.She ran up the stairs and in the middle of the stairs she tripped.She got herself back up and opened the door.  
  
In Ryry's room Ryry closed the door behind her and sighed.  
  
Later still morning Ryry was on her bed with five little neat piles of money.Her knee was up to her cheek and her other leg was layed flat on the bed.Jiji opened his eyes and looked up. "How much do you think it costs to get a phone here?" Ryry asked putting down more money.  
  
"A phone?" Jiji said staring at the money.  
  
"Yep we're gonna need a phone!" Ryry said taking all the money together and setting it on the bed.She grabbed a comb and opened the window.She started to brush her long soft white hair.  
  
Jiji jumped off the bed. "And I personally think that what you have should be spend on getting us back home or atleast buying me some decent cat food.and ANOTHER thing!" He continued.  
  
Downstairs at the kitchen Bakery the oven was burning with fire wood.The man from this morning was tossing wood in the fire.Then he took a large flat rectangular pan and put it in the oven.Osono was carring pound cakes to the front of the shop.Ryry went down to the floor and looked through the window and saw Osona and her husband,which was the man who was tossing in wood in the fire.Ryry smiled and open the door.  
  
"Morning everyone." Ryry said greetfully and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well look who's up.Did you sleep well?" Osona said carrying more pan fulls pound cake  
  
"Yes...Oh that smells good can I help out?"  
  
"Sure can."  
  
"Osono I have something I want to talk to you about." Ryry said carrying a pan full of pound cake.  
  
Jiji watched as Ryry carried the pan full of pound cakes to the front where Osono is.Then he looked up at Osono's husband.  
  
Osono's husband closed the oven door,which was one of those old fashion ovens,he looked down to Jiji.  
  
Jiji blinked and sat up straight with his ear perked up.  
  
Osono's husband walked over to the counter and took out two pans filled with little circle raw dough and spun them around.Then he set them down on the counter and his eyes looked down to Jiji.  
  
Jiji's eyes widen. "Wooooh"  
  
Infront of the store Ryry already explained a delivery service to Osono and now waiting for Osono's opinion.  
  
"Oooh a flying delivery service huh?" Osono said putting the pound cakes in there proper shelf.  
  
"Well I only have one skill and that's flying so I thought a delivery service isn't a bad idea."  
  
"It's a great idea.Ryry's Flying Delivery Service." Osono said while her and Ryry walked to the back again to get more pan fulls of pound cake. "Aaand since your staying right here I can be your very first account."  
  
Ryry turned around and put her hands together "You mean it".Ryry gasped. "That's great!Ha!" She shouted running to the rack of pound cake. "I was planning to put a phone upstairs"  
  
"But a phone is sooo expensive."  
  
"I have a little saved up already."  
  
"Dooon't waste your money." Osono warned Ryry as she carried another pan of pound cake and turned around. "What I think you should do is use our phone.Now it'll take sometime to get regular customers.I'll make you a deal,since I'm expecting a baby I can use help.You can mind the store once in a while.I'll let you have the room and the phone aaaaand I'll throw in a free breakfast.Okay?" She winked at Ryry.  
  
"Yeaaaah!!!We got a deal.I'll wake very hard for you." Ryry said running to the front halfway with the pan of pound cake.  
  
"Uuuh oh!" Osono's pan of pound cake almost fell off the pan.  
  
"Osono your the greatest!" Ryry said stopped and turning her head back and the end of the pan against her stomach.  
  
"Oh...hahahahhahaha" Osono laughed as Ryry ran to the front.  
  
Jiji and Osono's husband watched as Osono and Ryry went to the front of the store.They both turned there head.Osono's husband winked at Jiji and Jiji devolped many small sweatdrops on his head and lowered his head.  
  
Outside the sun was shining and the people were walking in a hurry.Some people were in their own world.  
  
"It'll be a beautiful day." A random guy outside said outside.  
  
In Ryry's room Ryry was scrubbing her floor with her sleeves rolled up and the end of her dress rolled up to the bottom of her rear.She was also listening to the radio as she scrubbed the floor.She dropped the scrubber in the bucket and rolled down her dress and sleeves.She poked her head out the window. "Jiji come on I'm all through."  
  
Jiji walked down the roof and Ryry came out the door. "We're gonna go shopping!" Ryry said walking down the steps.  
  
"Great!" Jiji said and jumped on Ryry's shoulder. "One can of cat food is all I ask."  
  
"Okay we'll see." Ryry said looking both ways and ran into the street then a car came by.  
  
"Watch out!" I guy shouted fromt the car shouted.  
  
Ryry screamed and spun aroun.She ran onto the side walk and to a windowsill where lamps were sold.She sighed in relif then dusted her dress.A fat man was staring at her with his hands in his pocket. "Hmp.." Ryry started to walk.  
  
"Ryry in the city you just can't run in the streets like that."  
  
Millenium Ring glows. "We're still alive aren't we?" She tapped her Millenium Ring and talked in her mind to her yami.She doesn't want her yami coming out in a nice town like this.  
  
Then a trio of girls walked by talking about boys.  
  
"You know how boys are." One of the girls said.  
  
"Some of them are just so fucking perverted.." Another said.  
  
"But is he still invited to your birthday party?"  
  
"Yeah you better belive it!"  
  
Ryry just walked past them without looking at them.She turned a corner where the food store was. "I wish I had something pretty to wear....My dress is so ugly." She said grounchy.  
  
~In The store~  
  
"Clean up on ile 4 I repeat clean up on ile 4." The speaker guy said  
  
Ryry looked at a few items on the shelf and got to a frying pan.She picked up the frying pan and shaked it then looked at the bottom.She looked at the handle where the price tag was. "Wow this costs so much!" She put the frying pan down.  
  
"Hey look Ryry it's me!" Jiji said on a shelf pointing a cup with a cat looking like him.  
  
At the cash register a woman was scanning Ryry's selected items and foods.Ryry handed the money to the woman money.  
  
"Thank you." The woman put the money in the cashier.She took out a nickel and a penny with a receipt. "Here's your change."  
  
Ryry walked out of the store with the two big bags of food and other stuff.Then the woman with the snotty cat went in the store. "Man I hate that bitch....."  
  
"Any money left Rryry?"  
  
"Not much.Looks like all we can afford to eat is pan cakes..."  
  
"I hope I can keep my trim waist,I wouldn't want that girl cat to think I'm turning into a--Ryry?"  
  
Ryry was staring at a beautiful high heel shoes.That cost $9.88.  
  
"Ryry?"  
  
"Their so expensive.." Ryry said as she stared at the high heel shoes.  
  
"THERE $9.88 HOW IS THAT EXPENSIVE?!" Jiji exclaimed.  
  
"But look Jiji aren't they beautiful?"  
  
Malik and his alter ego Yami Marik was walking down the street.Malik spotted Ryry staring at the shoes. "Hey yami let's go over to Ryry.She's a girl I know." Malik said tapping Yami Marik with his Millenium Rod.  
  
"Oh why?!"  
  
"Cause..."  
  
"Cause whay?!"  
  
"Cause we half to!"  
  
"Why cause we half to!?"  
  
"....." Malik stared at Marik. "You know what....Just shut the fuck up."  
  
"You shut the--" Yami Marik was cut off because Malik hit him with his Millenium Rod. "Fine!" He mumbled unknown words to himself.  
  
"Hey Ryry!"  
  
Ryry dropped her grocery bags and almost hit Jiji with a orange.  
  
"MEEEOW!!!"  
  
"It's me Malik!Remember me?"  
  
"Yes I very well do!" Ryry said holding a hand to her heart. "You startled meee!!!"  
  
Malik ran over to her and picked up her grocerys. "Well I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Startled." Ryry corrected Malik.  
  
"Scare startled whatever same thing."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"So" Malik began giving her grocerys. "Have you ever..." He smirked.  
  
Ryry gasped. "NO!How could you think of that!?"  
  
"Oh I dunno."  
  
"Nasty prick!"  
  
Malik blinked. "What did I do?"  
  
"You know darn well what you did!You...you....Grrrr." Ryry started to walk and ran into Malik's yami. "Oh great....Hey how'd you get there so fast...and....change....you....hair....due..."  
  
"What?Oh no I'm Yami Marik....Or call me Mariku....Whatever the Ra you want to call me."  
  
"Oh...Uh....Who are you?His brother?"  
  
"Uh well...Let's just say I'm not the living."  
  
"Not.....the....living?" Ryry gasped. "Oh my god!Are you a zombie?!That comes out on the day?!Or your revivied and still de--"  
  
Yami Marik covered Ryry's mouth. "Shut up..."  
  
"M...MF MF MUF MF!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
Ryry's sweatdrop dripped down. "M..."  
  
Yami Marik laughed and lets go of Ryry's mouth. "Funny one aren't you?!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Hey you forgot about meee." Malik said hitting Yami Marik in the head with his Millenium Rod.  
  
"Ow.." Yami Marik frowned. "Hey Ryry are you interested in Malik?"  
  
"..........................." Ryry stared at Malik for a long time and her eyes widen. "Well!I'm sorry!I can't talk!I'm busy!" She turned away and began to walk away.  
  
"Aw come on!"  
  
"HA HA Malik can't get the girl!"  
  
"Grrrr...." Malik had enough of Yami Marik and whacks him with the Millenium Rod.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
"Come back!"  
  
Ryry walked around the corner and Jiji followed her.  
  
"Aww..." Malik watched as his hidden lover turn the corner and thought."/(sigh) Isn't she beautiful.../"  
  
"/No/"  
  
"/What the?!/"  
  
"/What?/"  
  
"/(sigh)Stupid Yami Marik/"  
  
"/Grrr what the Ra is that suppose to mean?!/"  
  
"/Nevermind.../"  
  
"/Bet her yami looks better than her./"  
  
"/..../"  
  
"/What?/"  
  
"/Will you shut up?!/"  
  
"/No!/"  
  
"/....../"  
  
"/Good!Now YOU just shutted up/"  
  
"/......................../"  
  
~At the back of the Bakery~  
  
"Ryry you half to tell this guy--"  
  
"No!"  
  
"?"  
  
"Uh I mean....No idea what to say...."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Let's just put this upstairs..."  
  
"Ryry you got a customer!"  
  
Ryry gasped not expecting a customer already. "I-I do!?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie:That was Chapter 4!Wow....Malik is something ^_^  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review pwwwwwwwwwweaz!^_~ 


	5. Chapter 5 Ryry's First Customer

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 5 if here!!!^_____________^  
  
Dislcaimer:I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 Ryry's First Customer  
  
~Outside in the back of the bakery~  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
~Ryry's room~  
  
"Now where's that damn map"Ryry opened a grocery bag and took out her map.She ran to get her broom and ran downstairs to the front of the bakery.  
  
~Bakery~  
  
"She sounds wonderful"  
  
Ryry came running in and shutting the back door behind her.She saw the lady and it was the woman that she hated soooo much.She stood up straight and forced a smile.  
  
"ah"  
  
"Ryry this here lady is a customer of ours.We were talking about your new delivery service."  
  
"What a charming girl"  
  
"My names Ryry ma'm"  
  
"Osono told me great things about you.Do you think you can deliver this by tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I can"Ryry said nodding.  
  
"It's a birthday gift for my nephew"  
  
Jiji looked over Ryry's shoulder and saw a cage.It hand a yellow cloth over it laced with pink(N:PINK!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!*goes crazy*)ribbions.Inside was a stuffed black cat that looked exactly like Jiji.  
  
"But something came up at work and I can't make it to the party on time"  
  
Jiji jumped off Ryry's shoulder and looked into the cage.  
  
"I can get it there for you,gaurntee.Show me on the map where you want it delivered."  
  
"Huh..But that's me"Jiji said but no one heard him  
  
"Are you sure it won't be to far?"  
  
Ryry looked all over the map"I can fly there striaght from here"  
  
"Great how much will it cost?"  
  
"Uh I haven't thinked of a price yet"  
  
"How about this much"The woman said giving Ryry some money."I'll hope it'll be enough"  
  
[gasp]"This much for me!?That's great thank you!"  
  
~Outside~  
  
Malik was walking down the street alone without his sister our his yami(N:I wouldn't exactly call it his yami though.)He went through a tunnel.He stopped and saw Ryry(his crush)flying up south."Huh....Oh yeah I gotta see this!"Malik ran up the road and ran into Mrs.Osono(N:No that's her first name).  
  
Osono watched as Ryry flew up higher and higher.  
  
"She the most amazing teenage girl I've ever seen"  
  
"She sure is"  
  
"...Hey what can you tell me about her?"  
  
"Huh?"Osono said turning to Malik.  
  
~Up in the sky~  
  
"It's beautiful flying weather gee we're flying awfully high.Your getting better at your flying.Yes your just can keep flying higher higher and higher.Ryry how HIGH do you attend to go?"  
  
Then Ryry's yami came out and her yami was also flying on a broomstick.  
  
"Ehy Ryry!"  
  
"Oh no...trouble"  
  
"Hey can't shut it would ya?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey yami um why'd you come out?"  
  
"Cause I'm tired of staying in that Millenium Ring.The sole room is disturibing y'know."  
  
"I've been there it's okay."  
  
"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!IT'S EVIL!"  
  
"Are you talkin about the cyan and blue background?"  
  
"Yes kitty cat I am and it's evil"  
  
"..."Ryry was quiet  
  
"Well that where you belong!In the sole room and out of harms way!"Jiji said getting alittle upset.  
  
"....."Ryry STILL quiet  
  
"Ryry y'know you need that cat to start thinkin' bad.Evil.Y'know like me.A tomb robber."  
  
"....."  
  
"But...I'm on a job and I gotta get this delivered!"  
  
"Oh pff whatever."  
  
"And I'm suppose to be the ONLY witch!"  
  
"And I'm not a witch I've been tellin' you that ever since you were young!"  
  
"Oh yeah...Then how ya flying?!"  
  
"I'm a magician geez!!!I'm gonna go down there and_"  
  
"No trouble!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Yami"  
  
"Okay!Shesh.Don't gotta be so yelly"  
  
"Yelly?"  
  
"Yeah.What do you want me to make up?"  
  
"....Oh nevermind."  
  
"Aight I'll see ya later"Ryry's yami went down to they city below Ryry.  
  
"Shesh I hate you yami.You yami is such an ass"  
  
"Jiji....Okay this is my first job and I do not want to be stop by that traffic cop."  
  
"Don't look now but there's an air plane flying under us"  
  
"This is as high as we'll go frady cat I just want to check the map.Now lets see.Yep it's just past the cape."Ryry closed the map and put it in her dress(N:Wow o.o;)."Here we go!"[drops down][spreads legs out]  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
"WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ryry shouted then stopped and flew straight ahead."I'm getting to like this town more and more"  
  
"I'm getting sick to my stomach"  
  
"I can't wait to write to mom and dad about my new buisness"  
  
Ryry flew far from the city.There was a train passing on a bridge and some cars were driving on the road.As Ryry flew she saw wild geese.  
  
[gasp]"Woooow....Look who's begind us wild geese"  
  
"Oh fucking wow now can I shit on them?"  
  
"Jiji you silly cat...and there coming with us"Ryry said as the geese flew towards her and her cat.She flew up behind the geese and flew with them.  
  
One of the wild geese sqwaked at Ryry.  
  
"Hiiiiii"  
  
The geese sqauked continuelessly  
  
"They seem awfully upset."  
  
"The idiots said there gonna fly higher."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's a gust of wind coming"  
  
"Ooooh"  
  
Then all the geese were hit by a big gust of wins and when it hit Ryry she began to scream.  
  
"Hold on!!!"Jiji shouted.  
  
Ryry almost slipped off her broom and grabbed the stick of the broom.The cage slipped off the broom.  
  
"Ryry the cage!!!"  
  
The cage fell all the way down but didn't hit the ground yet.  
  
"Woh!"  
  
Ryry wrapped her legs around the broomstick at got herself back on.She zoomed down FAST and caught the cage.Jiji started to scream for a change.She fell into a tree where a nest was.A wild goose was squaking in her face.  
  
"Ooooh....A nest....Oh I'm sorry..."  
  
Then the crow went to her face and press it's claws to her.  
  
"Hey!Hey!Go away!You stupid bloody bird!Go away!"Ryry flew up and got out of the tree and away from the bird."LEAVE ME ALONE!I WASN'T TRYING TO STEEL YOUR EGGS REALLY!"  
  
Then after squaking at her for like 1 minute the goose flew back to the forest.  
  
"What the seven hells was it's problem?"  
  
"It's your fault.The geese were kind enough to let us know about that wind but would you listen--"  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up or I'll throw you off this broomstick." Ryry looked up and saw the geese that warned them about the gust of wind."Look at them up so high that gust of wind brought them all the way up."  
  
"Ryry we got a problem...They toy fell out!"  
  
Ryry stopped abrupetly"We gotta go back!"Ryry turned the broomstick back.  
  
"Back to where?!"  
  
"Where we fell!Come on Jiji"  
  
Then the crows came out of the forest.  
  
Ryry gasped."Ooohh....What are they saying now Jiji?"  
  
"There calling you an egg stealer and you don't wanna KNOW what else!If I were you I wouldn't go back down there again"  
  
"We half to!Hold on"  
  
"Hold on Ryry brace yourself!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryry and Jiji screamed and the crow went over Ryry's head.Then a whole GIANT GROUP of crows came and started to fly after her.Ryry screamed more and more as the crows followed her.Then they started to bite the end ofher broomdstick(N:You know the part to sweep with)  
  
"Oh no Ryry look!!!"  
  
"Hey!Stop it!"  
  
"Heeeey!!!"  
  
"Stop it go away!"Ryry shouted hitting the crows with the cage."Leave us alone!!!Stop it!!!"The crows followed her everywhere she flew.But then they all went the forest.  
  
"Stupid gayass crows"  
  
"Maybe we better rethink our plan."  
  
"Frankly I think this a a major insult.Crows use to serve witches and do what you told them"  
  
"Heeey that was a long time ago okay!!"  
  
"How 'bout we go in after dark.Go in get it get out."  
  
"We won't be able to make it in time.Unless we buy ourselves some time!"  
  
~Seconds later...~  
  
Jiji was in the cage with his paws on the straw bars"You gotta be kiddin!"  
  
"You can just pretend to be the doll until I find the real one."  
  
"Why don't you pretend to be stuff and I'll go get the stupid doll!"  
  
"Jiji if you don't shut up I will shove you up my ass"  
  
"Your kidding right"  
  
"Hell yeah!Why in the seven hells will I shove you up my ass?!Now let's give you in"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Don't worry hold still!"  
  
"Can I breathe?"  
  
"No,no fucking breatheing"  
  
Jiji whimpers as Ryry flew down to the house were the toy was suppose to be delivered at.She landed on the door step.  
  
"Act stuff"Ryry press the doorbell  
  
"Ooooh dear"  
  
"Shut the fuck up"Ryry said as she hold the cage like a innocent girl.She looked in the house.(N:Yes the door was WIDE open.But no one could come in because this person lives in the forest.If your thinking animals stop.)  
  
"Yeah it must be my present from Antie!Give it to me!"  
  
"YO WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE THE FUCKING GIFT YOU HALF TO SIGN MY BOOK YOU LITTLE BASTARD!SO DON'T YOU LITTLE FUCKING DRIED UP DICK LICKER!!!!"Ryry screamed.  
  
"..."Ket(the little boy)stared up at Ryry and laughed.He snatched the cage from her."Haha!"He looks in the cage"This is dumb..."shakes the cage.Jiji bounced then fell on down"Hahahaha!"runs inside.  
  
"YOU STUPID--"  
  
Then the mom comes"Your a bit late.After my sister telephoned we were wondering where you were"  
  
"Uh um I'm sorry."Ryry apologized and takes out alittle book and pen"Could I please have your signature ma'm?"  
  
The mom signed the page  
  
"Mom can I put the canary in here?"  
  
"Uh huh as long as you don't let it fly away,Ket."  
  
"Okay"Ket said running away laughing.  
  
"Uuuh...um..."Ryry put the little book and pen on the side of her dress(N:I guess it has pockets X_X)"I've gotta run!Bye!"Ryry said running then flying away"Thank you!Enjoy your present!"  
  
"Well..Ooo"The mom said astonished as Ryry flew away.  
  
~In the house~  
  
Jiji was thrown on the floor and he bounced then layed flat on the floor.  
  
"Come on you stupid bird.I got a bran-new home for you!  
  
Jiji whimpered cause he spotted a sleeping dog.It had brown big spots on it.With the rest of the fur white.It's a harmless dog."Please hurry Ryry..."  
  
The dog sniffed and lifted his head and open his eyes.  
  
~Over the forest~  
  
Ryry was flying over to the forest and landed in it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mousie:^_^ That's chapter 5!^_^Reviews please  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reviews please ^-^ 


	6. Chatper 6 Retrieving Jiji

Ryry's Deliver Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 Retrieving Jiji  
  
~Forest~  
  
Ryry walked into the forest and looked up a tree.All around the grass,bushes and in back of trees.She walked further into the forest and came across another tree.She put her hand on the trunk and looked up the tree.But she couldn't see the toy."I know you fell close by so you gotta be here somewhere."Ryry looked around.  
  
Ryry ran even more further into the forest and came across a log cabin.She tilted her head at the sight of a house being in the forest.She gasped and ran to the log cabain's window on the side.When she got to the window she saw the toy."There you are!"She looked side to side from the window and saw nobody.  
  
She ran to the front of the home and to the front steps.She walked up the steps and went to the open door."Hello anyone home?Is anybody here?!Anybody?Hello??She saw an esile(N:The thingy you paint with that hold the picture)and the floor was covered with art supplies.A chair with a blanket on it and a cup on it too."ANYBODY HERE!!!!"Ryry shouted turning around and saw no one.  
  
"YES!STOP SHOUTING!I'M ON THE ROOF!WHATTA YA WANT!"A woman called."WHY DON'T YOU COME UP?"  
  
Ryry ran to the other side of the house and saw a ladder.She climbed up the ladder with her broom.When she got to the top a crow was squaking in her face.Ryry gasped.The it squaked at her one more time then hopped to the woman that was drawing a crow.  
  
The woman had pruple hair,red tank top shirt,short blue baby blue pants and brown shoes."Whatta you want?"The woman said still drawing the crow.  
  
"Oh well you have a black cat in your cabin window and you see it's mine and I need it back."Ryry asked polietly.  
  
"Your a good birdy aren't you"The woman cooed at a crow.  
  
"I'm sorry but uh I'm kinda in a hurry"  
  
"So why was it alone in the forest?"  
  
"That's where I dropped it...um may I have it back please?"  
  
"I REALLY need to finish this..."The woman said turning another page to a half finish crow."That's my girl."Your just about through.A crow flew by her side watching her draw a crow with a black pencil.  
  
"Oooooh"Ryry whispered to herself disappointed because of the woman.She looked up at the sky then finally told the woman why she needed it so quickly.  
  
~Down at the cabin door~  
  
"Well why didn't you tell me why you needed it in such a hurry."The woman dropped her big notebook and ran to the window sill.She picked up the black cat toy and handed it to Ryry at the door."He keeps me company.I kinda got fond of him y'know."  
  
"Thank you"Ryry said then when the toy's head tipped over she gasped"Oh no!His head's falling off"Ryry said putting a slender hand over the toy's head and cotton came out.  
  
"Ooooh must of been the crows.They were making such a big fuss over it."  
  
"This is terrible,I can't deliver it like this."Ryry said with a tear falling out of her right eye.  
  
"Hmmm..."The woman smiled widely."Heeey I know how 'bout we work out a deal?"  
  
~Some time later...~  
  
Ryry was scrubbing the floor of the woman's home with a wooden buck beside her.  
  
"So,your on you own on sixteen that's pretty exciting.To be completely independent and a witch impressing."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Trust me he'll be good as new"the woman said sewing the neck of the toy."Aaall most done..."  
  
~Ket's house~  
  
The t.v. was on,the dog was asleep and Ket was staring at the t.v.  
  
"Ket turn off the t.v."  
  
"....."Ket stared at the t.v with Jiji in the middle of his legs...(N:*coughs*)  
  
"Your birthday guest are going to be here soon"  
  
"....."  
  
"Ket did you hear me?"  
  
Ket rised to his knees and stared at the t.v.  
  
"KET TURN OFF THE T.V!!!"Ket's mother screamed  
  
"Okay okay!"Ket said running to the t.v and turning it off.He ran off somewhere.  
  
Jiji's eyes went to slants.Crosseyed.The his eyes went back to normal(N:Jiji has big eyes just to let you know.)"That's right you just keep sleeping"  
  
The dog turned his head to Jiji.The opened his eyes.  
  
"Eeee!"Jiji said as his eyes widen"Niiice doggie...."Jiji said as sweatdrops came down on him all over his body.  
  
The dog just stared at Jiji.  
  
Endless sweat came down from Jiji."Stay dog stay....."  
  
The dog rised.  
  
"Alright don't stay....."Jiji said with MORE endless sweatdrops coming down on him.  
  
The dog walked to Jiji and sniffed him.Then he licked Jiji.  
  
"ILLYUCK!"Jiij's legs spread out like sticks and all the sweatdrops disappeared.  
  
The dog went around Jiji and layed down with his tail going around Jiji.  
  
Jiji sighed.  
  
~Sun down~  
  
~Forest/Cabin~  
  
"I'm done!"The woman said holding up the toy.  
  
Then a bright light came from the cabin and Ryry came out with a lantern."Thank you very much!"Ryry said thankfully  
  
"Better go get Jiji before it's to late."  
  
"But I haven't finished yet"  
  
"Don't worry you've enough."Miho said then pointed up."Now go on and get em."  
  
"Thanks!!"Ryry said taking her broom and the toy and ran to the clearing.She began to fly up to the sky and straight ahead.  
  
"Hm"Miho said holding the lantern Ryry was using and getting some insperation.  
  
~Ket's house~  
  
People were laughing.  
  
"Jeff likes my present more then me"Ket said.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"See how funny that dog is he simply adores that stuff cat he wouldn't leave it alone"Ket's mother said.  
  
"Maybe he thinks it's a puppy!"Ket's uncle said.  
  
"Gipsen...."  
  
"He'll be upset when Ket what's to take it and play with it"Ket's Grandmother said.  
  
"Don't forget to send your Aunt a thank you note Ket"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Ket..."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Well I'm glad to see Jeff excited about something.He's getting to be such an old dog"  
  
"Yeah all he does is sleep all day"  
  
"HAHA all day?!"The uncle laughed.  
  
"Ket,dear,open the door Jeff wants to go out"  
  
Ket ran to the front door"Jeff shut the door when your done,okay?"Ket ran back inside  
  
Jeff walked out the door and set Jiji down to the floor.  
  
"Thanks"Jiji said running.  
  
Ryry gasped"There you are!"Ryry said picking up Jiji and hugging the small skinny stick cat.  
  
"What took you so long?!"  
  
"Hehe I'm sorry"  
  
"My friend Jeff helped me excape."Jiji said as Ryry looked up to Jeff.Jiji looked from Ryry to Jeff twice."Ryry I bet if we ask he'll take the stuff one back inside....He'll do it!He's a good dog"  
  
Ryry walked over to Jeff.Jiji jumped to Ryry's shoulder.She bend down half way to Jeff's mouth."Could you take this in please?"Ryry asked the dog holding out the stuff toy that looks like Jiji but sitting.  
  
Jeff opened his mouth and took the toy that was set in his mouth by Ryry.  
  
"See whatta I tell you,isn't he the greatest?Thanks Jeff !Your a real pal!I owe you one!"Jiji said to Jeff as he walked into the house and closed the door.  
  
~Up in the sky~  
  
Ryry was flying straight back to the bakey and looked down to Jiji."how are ya hungry?"  
  
"Nooo I'm tired"  
  
Ryry yawned"Yeah me too.I'm very tired.We're gonna sleep well tonight.By the way that painter that had the stuff cat tells me she want to do a painting with me in it"she landed down to the Bakery  
  
"Naked?"  
  
"Jiji!"  
  
Jiji smiled widely.  
  
~Bakery~  
  
Outside at the Bakery window there was a little reef.It was all brown.There was a little figure that looks like Ryry flying on her broom with her cat Jiji.Osono's husband paced back and forth infront of the big wide window.He saw Ryry flying in the sky and ran to tell Osono and he ran to the back.  
  
Osono looked out the window from the counter and saw Ryry's legs then she saw her whole body.  
  
Outside where Ryry and Jiji were Ryry ran to the window and saw the little reef with her and her cat on it.She read the bottom(N:It's in Japanese)and looked in the window.Then she ran into the Bakery store.  
  
~Inside the bakery~  
  
"Did you really put that for me?!"  
  
"Uh huh"Osono said  
  
Then Osono's husband came out of the back streching and Ryry hugged him(N:She's to tall to jump on him.The only reason she did it with her dad because...I wanted her to*lol*)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mousie:^_^ Chapter 6!I hoped you liked it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Review please 


	7. Chapter 7 Invitation To A Party

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 7!Just 9 more chapters until it's over!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 Invitation To A Party  
  
It was the next day and it was a bright day.Not a cloud in the sky.But for Ryry it was a slow day.She had no customers from her job.Ryry was mining the store for Osono.It was busy outside but not near the Bakery Store.  
  
~Inside the Good Cooking Pan Bakery~(A/N:Thats the bakery store's name I'm using it for now on)  
  
Ryry's arms were folded on the counter.Her chin was set on her arms.She was sitting on a stool tipped over.She was staring out the window.She looked out the window dor a few seconds then lowered her head pressing against her hands.When a green and silver motorcycle pulled up on the other side of the street she lifted her head.  
  
A teenage boy was sitting on it.Ryry watched as a woman with a white hat and a white dress came running to the teenager on the mortor cycle.The woman jumped at the end of the motorcycle.Then she watched them drive away.Ryry sighed and lowered her head back to her hands again.  
  
"Booooooooriiiiing."Ryry said tapping her foot. and pushing the stool like she was going to fall.  
  
Then Jiji walked in."Heeeyyy...."Message for sleepy head..."he jumped up to the counter."Wake up your suppose to be mining the store."  
  
Ryry's chin was on the counter with her eyes closed."I am but this place is boring"  
  
"But it always gets busy at this time"  
  
"I know that....That not what I meeean"She opened her eyes head tured her head to Jiji"I mean my customers.Jiji if nobody comes in I'm going to have to eat pancakes forever and I'm gonna be fat...Fat!...FAAAAT!!!And whatta I'm suppose to do about that?"  
  
"Well I like pancakes prefer that there not burn"  
  
"uh...grrr...."Ryry turned her head away from Jiji"Look for a ball and if you get falt and round as a pancake see if I care"Ryry saw the woman she made a deliver for and gasped sitting up straight.The woman waved at her.So did Ryry she waved back and watched her walk away."Beautiful isn't she?They tell me that she's fashion desinger"  
  
"Her designs may be fabulous but her cat's still a bitch...and I thought you hated her."  
  
"Well now I'm begining to get use to her."  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
Ryry gasped and ran to the phone to pick it up.(N:It's an old fashion phone)"Hello Good Cooking Pan Bakery"  
  
"Do you do delivers so I'ved heard"  
  
"What?Uh pardon?"  
  
"Oh good...can you come over to my house for a deilver?"  
  
"Yes ma'm"Ryry said and covered the bottom of the phone."'Bout time we've got a customer huh?"Ryry winked a Jiji and uncovered the phone's speaker where you speak in.  
  
"Is 4:30 okay?"  
  
"Uh yes ma'm 4:30 would be a perfect time to pick it up.If you'll just...uh huh...yes the blue roof"  
  
Jiji's ears and head lowered.  
  
Malik looked into the window and smiled widely.  
  
"Uh huh I'm pretty sure I have it all and thank you very much"Ryry said and heard the door opened.Ryry did a surprise gasped because Malik walked in the door.  
  
"Hey,Ryry"  
  
"Huh...Hm"Ryry turned away from Malik and looked at her big map.  
  
"I'll take this"Malik said picking up a little muffin."Aight"  
  
Ryry took the quarter(N:¬.¬ A quarter)and put it in the cashregister."Thank you very much good-bye"Ryry said looking back at the map.  
  
"Oh come on you still hate me cause of that question?"  
  
Ryry stared at Malik for a while."Hm..."  
  
"Aww....Come on.There's going to be a party and I don't wanna go but it's to celebrate a certain something.And I'll be glad if you go."Malik said handing a invitation with a baby blue ribbion on it with blue ink and in scirpt that said"To:Ryry".  
  
Ryry put the map down and looked at the invitation then to the so attractive Malik(N:Okay to me he's attractive).Then a man came in with a box the was heavy."Yes may I help you sir!?"Ryry looked up.  
  
"They tell me you have a delivery service"  
  
"Uh oh of course we can handle it"  
  
"It's very urgent that this package arvives as soon as possible"  
  
Malik didn't turn around.He just mumbled cusses about the man coming in with his package.  
  
"That's no problem."Ryry said running to the man and picking up the very HEAVY package.  
  
"Oh are you alright?"  
  
"Can I help you?"Malik said leaning over to Ryry  
  
"I do this every day"Ryry said and the pacakge pulled her back down and started to drag it through the air to a scale.She finally got to the little green scale and dropped it on the scale.The little arrow went back and forth very quickly and Ryry pressed it down and the arrow stopped.She ran to the counter.  
  
"I hope you make up your mind cause that's when I'll come by to pick you up!See ya!"Malik said running out the door.  
  
"But_"  
  
The man came up to the counter"How much will that be?"  
  
"Will that be inside or outside city limits?"  
  
"I wrote the adress on the box"  
  
"Uh...oh the box oh I'm sorry"  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Osono was on the couch,knitting a little pink shirt and the t.v was on with a man playing a violin.  
  
"Osono!Osono!I've got a big problem!"Ryry said running up the stairs and almost running into the draws.She ran to Osono."I've got a invitation to go to a party with Malik!"  
  
"I'll sure it'll be a great party Ryry"  
  
"I know but my problem is what am I gonna wear?!"Ryry said looking at her dark purple dress and her big red bow.  
  
"Ryry you haven't got a problem.You look fine in that and besides it makes you look beautiful and mysterious."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"How's work?"  
  
Ryry gasped"I almost forgot about that!It's already four-o-clock!OH NO!"Ryry ran down stairs then popped her head on the floor."Can you mind the store,Osono!?"then Ryry ran back downstairs."JIJI!JIJI!!!!!"  
  
Osono giggled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mousie:^_^ Sorry it was short  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reviews 


	8. Chapter 8 Rush Delivery

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 8!Just 7 more chapters until it's over!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8 Rush Delivery  
  
~Outside~  
  
Ryry was flying with the heavy box attached to the broomstick.She almost ran into a building top and kicked it and went on.She went through two orange roofs.  
  
"You were so mad at Malik I don't understand I don't understand why your going to a party with him"  
  
"Well you see I kinda_Oh hey I'm trying to fly this thing!"  
  
"Oh yeah sure...."  
  
~Apartment stairs~  
  
Ryry tried to pull the box up the stairs then her yami appeared.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"N-N-No!I-I c-can d-do i-it m-mys-self!"Ryry said as she pulled the box up one step by one.  
  
"Tell you what.I'll carry the box and when we get to the room I'll go back in the Senn Ring and then we'll be alright."  
  
"Hmmmm...."  
  
"Say yes Ryry you should save your strenght..."Jiji said only because he wanted Ryry's 5,000 year-old yami to go back in the Senn Ring.  
  
"Oh alright!"  
  
Ryry's yami picked up the package and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ryry growled.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"Well there ya go.I'll be going in that EVIL sole room."Ryry's yami said and went back in the Senn Ring.  
  
"Thank you."Ryry said patting the Senn Ring.  
  
"Well finally.All your yami been talkin' about some Pharaoh"  
  
"Yeah well.....uh...let's just say she really hates him"(N:I dunno!Isn't the yami always what you are?Even the sex?NO!LIKE YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE!Like gender...)Ryry said knocking on the door.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Can you sign the reciet?"  
  
"But of course"  
  
"Thank you very much bye"Ryry said and closed their door for them and ran"Come on Jiji!"  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Aren't we just going a tad to fast?!"  
  
"Can't keep our next appointment waiting!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
  
"There's the blue roof"  
  
"Fucking-whoopie-di-doo!"  
  
"Jiji!"  
  
"What?"  
  
~At the front of the house~  
  
"Here we are"Ryry said and flew to the doorstep landed.She knocked on the door(A/N:Finally someone DOESN'T leave there do OPEN!!)  
  
A old woman with a pink dress opened the door and studied Ryry.  
  
"My names Ryry and someone telephoned for a delivery service so hear I am"  
  
The old woman nodded"Right this way,dear"  
  
Ryry followed the old woman into the house.  
  
~Inside House~  
  
"You are right on time"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
They both walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh madam the delivery girl is here"  
  
"Oh my already?Come in dear."A very old woman with no puppils and a cane said turning around."Just make yourself right at home"  
  
"Please do"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"May I take that for you?"  
  
Ryry said handing her broomstick to the woman in the pink dress."Thank you"Ryry said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh a black cat..........broom and a black cat....Just like my Great Grandmother told me"The woman with the broom said closing her eyes and smiling.  
  
"My names Ryry and I'm a witch."  
  
"Mmmhmm."The woman with the cane said nodding"Oh my...what a pretty witch you are.I'm so sorrybut that special treat that you were suppose to deliver isn't ready yet.I think there's something wrong with it."The woman said turning the little knotch on the microwave."It's got a mind of it's own.Doesn't want to heat up.It's old....like me....It seemed better days.I was hoping you could deliver the dish to my grand daughter's birthday party.It's my specialty.Hary pumpkin pot pie.But I must admit defeat.I'll half to phone her and tell her I'm sorry.I feel just awful.  
  
Ryry looked at the woman sadly.  
  
"Marsill!Marsill!"  
  
Then Marsill came(N:The woman with the broom she was pretending she was flying on it)"Yes madam?"  
  
"Please bring Ryry's money please"  
  
"Certainly madam"  
  
"All of it...pay her on what we agreed on."  
  
"Oh no I couldn't_"  
  
"Please accept it...This is all my fault."  
  
"Yes but..."Ryry looked down.then she talked quickly"Ma'm since I don't hjave any other jobs maybe I could help!"Then slowed down"Maybe we can use that old oven over there."  
  
"Well maybe...It use to bake beautiful bread...But I haven't baked in it lately."  
  
"Well if it can burn firewood I can help you.I use to help my mom make bake all the time"  
  
"Well it's such a big job to make a fire"  
  
"I think it's a great idea ma'm"Marsill said"I never liked that eletric thing"I think her plan his perfect."  
  
"Ma'm it'll work really"  
  
"You think so?Alright then lets try it"  
  
~Outside in the back~  
  
Ryry was running to a shed.  
  
"Ryry...ryry...Ryry this is crazy!Don't blame me if your late for your party."  
  
"I can't take her money and not help out"  
  
Ryry walked out with four logs of wood and closed the she door.When she took a step a log fell and she bend down trying to reach it.  
  
"Come on Ryry!"  
  
"Okay!"Ryry said and kicked that log of wood to the side."Okay Jiji lets go"  
  
~Inside~  
  
Ryry was putting in wood for the old oven.  
  
"Hey madam look what I found!"  
  
"You a very clever girl my dear...Your mother must be proud"  
  
Ryry didn't say a word.She light a match and put it in the log of wood,twigs and paper.Then smoke came out.  
  
The woman with the cane gasped in relif as the smoke burned."Oh well this is exciting"  
  
Marsill nodded."Mmhm yes this is much better.  
  
As the fired burned and the smoke came out at the top of the house which is at the roof Ryry poked the fire with a metal long fork.She wiped away the sweat from her forehead.It was 5:00.She kept on poking it.  
  
"It should be about time."Marsill said  
  
"Yes.The fire is almost ready"The woman with the cane said  
  
"aaah"Marsill handed Ryry the pan to Ryry.  
  
"Thanks"Ryry pushed the pan into the oven.  
  
"Now we wait"  
  
"You think fourt minutes should be about right?"Ryry asked taking off the cooking mitten  
  
"Yes exactly right so why don't we take a little brake"  
  
"Maybe I could help out around the house while the pie is baking"  
  
"Oooo how nice of you to offer"  
  
Jiji looked at Ryry then to the clock it was 5:06  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Ryry was unscrewing lightbulb  
  
"What a wonderful witch"  
  
"There we go"  
  
"Your never going to make it on the party on time"  
  
"Stop worring it will only take me fifthteen minutes if I fly there fast"Ryry said putting a lightbulb in Jiji's mouth and putting a new one in the lightbulb holder.  
  
Then the woman with a cane walked in"Would you like some hot tea?It's no trouble"  
  
~Kitchen~  
  
"Oh dear what was the time of your said your party was?"  
  
"Oh it's at six-o-clock it's only fifthteen minutes away."  
  
"Oh my goodness I'm afraid my clock runs about ten minutes slow."  
  
Ryry gasped"I'm gonna be late!!!"  
  
"Check the pot pie and see if it's ready!"  
  
"Help!Marsil!Come!"  
  
Ryry ran to the oven and put on the gloves.  
  
"Hurry we half to hurry Ryry is running very late."  
  
She took the pie out."Is the pie baked?!Is it ready!?"  
  
"It seems fine,Now you better hurry."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
Marsil put the pot pie in a basket she brought and put a top on it.Then she ran to get Ryry's broom."I got the broom.......Ready!Come on!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Let me pay you for you time"  
  
Ryry gasped"But this is much to much"  
  
"Not for all of your help"  
  
"Hurry up!Hurry up!"Marsill shouted waving the broom in the air.  
  
"Bye!"Ryry ran and took the broom.  
  
"Have a good time!"  
  
"Bye bye!"  
  
Ryry flew up and fast.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mousie:There ya go another long Chapter!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reviews 


	9. Chapter 9 Caught In The Rain

Ryry's Delivery Service Mousie  
  
Chapter 7!Just 9 more chapters until it's over!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9 Caught In The Rain  
  
"Ryry I don't think we should be flying into those fucking clouds..."  
  
"We can beet the rain if we fly alittle faster."  
  
"Not according to my wiskers!"  
  
"Come on Jiji think positve!"  
  
Then it started to pour.  
  
"What was that you said about beeting the rain!?"  
  
"Oh shut up"  
  
Then it began to rain harder.Ryry had to put the basket in her dress.  
  
"Could we get out of the rain,please!?"Jiji said hiding his head in Ryry's arms"I'm begging you!"  
  
"We can't!Cause that'll make us even later and plus the food will get cold if we stop!"  
  
~Somewhere near the bakery~  
  
Malik was walking in the rain with a umbrella.Wearing a black tuxido.He walked to the bakery and went inside.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Is Ryry here?"  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"Oh.."Malik walked out of the door and ran under the window.(N:It has this big thing that's like an umbrella).He watched the rain pour.  
  
The clock tower rang.  
  
~Mansion(N:What?)~  
  
Ryry ran to the door step and too the basket out of her dress.She rang the doorbell and it opened.  
  
"Yes what do you want?"  
  
"I have a delivery"  
  
"Oh..But it is soaking wet!"  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry...It began to rain on the way...But the food came through alright."Ryry said handing the basket to the girl teenager.  
  
"Oh no I told Grandma I didn't want that"  
  
"What ya get?"A girl called from the inside.  
  
"Oh Grandma send me one of her stupid fucking hairy pies again!"  
  
"Mmmm yum hairy pies"  
  
"Um would you sign this reciet for me?"  
  
The teen signed the reciet."I hate Grandma's stupid asshole pies."Mumbled the teenager and closed the door.  
  
Ryry blinked and put the book and pen away.And stood there sadly.  
  
"I can not belive they're related"Jiji sticked his tongue out and made that sound and walked away with Ryry and did the tongue stick out noise again.  
  
Ryry flew up to the sky in the rain sadly.  
  
"Maybe we still have time"Jiji said over Ryry's shoulder.  
  
~Bakery~  
  
Malik looked at his watch and looked up once more.He opened his umbrella and walked away.  
  
~In the street(:What?!)~  
  
"Ryry there he is!Come on we can catch him!"  
  
Ryry looked at Jiji sadly and flew down infront of Malik.  
  
Malik blinked twice and did a wide smile."Hi Ryry."  
  
Ryry looked at Malik sadly."I'm sorry Malik..."sniff"I can't go to the party"sniff sniff sob.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't got anything to wear!And my cloths are all WET!"Ryry said braking into tears and got on her broomstick then flew away.  
  
"Ryry!Wait!"  
  
But Malik couldn't get her attention.Ryry went to the back of the bakery and ran up the steps.  
  
"Oh Ryry we were so worried about you!and poor boy has been waiting for you."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway!I can't go in these wet cloths!"Ryry said and turned around and ran up the stairs crying.  
  
~Ryry's room~  
  
Ryry pulled off her dress,panties,bra and her big red bow.She put on new panties and a night gown over her.She ran to the bed and wrapped herself up in the covers.  
  
"Ryry what wrong?"Jiji asked.  
  
"....."  
  
"Are you not feeling well?Maybe we should eat something,Okay?"  
  
cough cough"m....m...m.....You eat"Ryry said and pointed at a basket of bread and milk then sniffed.  
  
Jiji looked at the bread and milk then jumped off the bed and jumped on the tabel.He pulled out the bread and began to eat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mousie:Sorry it was VERY short T_T  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reveiws 


End file.
